I Love You
by WhoaaKid
Summary: Jade wants to talk to Cat... Warning, it's intense.


Yeah, I'm back. This story is okay to me. Hope people like it. Also I want to say I did not mean to cause such a ruckus with my last story. Yes, it's from 'After Sex' and I should have included it. I just though it would have been cool to write it starring Tori and Cat. Sorry.

* * *

><p><em>I'm drunk. <em>

_I miss her._

_I need to talk to her_.

Grabbing her phone to text her again. Thumbs jabbing at random keys and finally finding the send button. She checks her phone for any received messages.

_None_. "Fuck" she says aloud.

Throwing her phone across the room she picks up her bottle of Jack Daniels, smearing her lip gloss, though that's the last thing she should care about. She hardly looks flawless or tough as usual with her mascara running down her face and her breath full of liquor.

"Jade… are you ok? I got your texts. You said you wanted to talk." Cat stands in the doorway. Slowly closing the door behind her she slowly moves towards Jade.

"Why are you drinking?" Glancing up, her head spinning, Jade finally acknowledges Cat. Smiling she gets off her bed and meets Cat in the middle of the floor.

"No. No. I don't wanna talk." You groan in her ear. Placing your lips on her pulse, pulling her close, smelling her hair, everything is hitting you at once and in your inebriated state everything is heightened. Still in shock from your current state she just wraps her arms around you and hugs you.

As you try to bring her closer to the bed, you're met with resistance. Looking up with confusion you scrunch your face and try again. She's coming undone and pulling away from you.

"Jade, we can't do this."

"Yes, we can." Slurring your words a bit, you wanna show her. You don't need anybody but her. Holding tighter and burying your face in her neck.

Pushing back with surprising force, she stumbles. Finally noticing the tears in Cat's eyes, she doesn't know why she's crying. She's the one whose getting turned down here. Watching her turn around quickly looking for the door handle, Jade moves to Cat pushing her against the door.

"Stop it!" Moving all around trying to get away, Cat's fighting and Jade doesn't even notice. Turning around to push her off again, Jade met her lips. Jade likes kissing Cat. Cat _used _to like kissing Jade. Back when they were together and all was great. They used to hold hands in the hallways, sneak kisses in the janitor's closet; they even went to prom together. All of those moments Jade was trying to show her through this one kiss. Sliding her hand up and under Cat's shirt she found the bottom of her bra and pinches a nipple.

"Jade, please stop. I don't want this." Whimpering she's pulling your hands from under her bra and pushing away for the seventh time. Walking her towards your bed, she's breaking down. Tears flowing from both of you, you kiss her again and lie down on top of her effectively trapping her.

"Cat, look at me." You whisper, lowering your face so you can brush your lips through her still flowing trails of tears. "Cat, please."

The girl shakes her head beneath you, her eyes still closed. "I don't want this." Her voice is barely above a whisper; her words choppy and broken between the sobs that have taken over her body. "I don't want this."

"Yes, you do." You insist, "You love me. You love this. You _want_ this."

Her tears flow harder as you kiss down her neck and slip your hand down her pants. Moving your fingers past her panties you find the proof that you needed, to make it like your doing the right thing. You slip right in and you feel her muscles clamp down on your fingers as her hips buck involuntarily onto your hand. You moan at her wetness and bite your lip.

You seem to lose your temper being inside of her, as you pump inside of her, _fast and hard_ is your only thought. And she's crying and clawing at you to stop but that doesn't happen, it only drives you more as you turn into some kind of animal that feeds off of Cat's pleas to stop.

Cat's climaxing and her thighs are shaking and squeezing your hand in between her, you help her ride it out, you try and kiss her only for her to turn her head and cover her face.

"I love you Cat" you whisper to her.

You return to your bottle. Cat turns toward the wall and cries softly.

"I love you Cat."


End file.
